Our Little Secret
by ALambertsHair
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a case like no other. When Sam is taken prisoner, and Dean is left for dead, Castiel is the only one that can help the brothers in their hour of need. He and Dean work together to save Sam and along the way something sparks between them and there is no going back.
1. Chapter 1

All I knew is that I was dying.

Or at least that's what it felt like. I had been on a case with my brother and had gotten attacked. We hadn't been sure up until this point who we had been chasing, only that it was a werewolf. Sam and I had a lead in New York City on a renegade wolf that had been terrorizing the Bronx area. We were holed up in some crummy motel with pictures of some freaky looking birds painted on all the walls trying to figure out all the details on this wolf. When we found the first person of interest Andy who was the first victim's wife, she didn't seem to know anything just that her husband may have made a lot of enemies over the years.

"He was a business man, and a lot of people always thought that he was screwing them over" she said with a sob. "Although it was probably true I don't think any of that would cause somebody to do something so horrible!" She was starting to get hysterical. We asked if she knew any of the people that her husband may have wronged and she agreed to write us a list.

After she made a list of them for us, we went around speaking to all of them. Even after our search we still came up with nothing. None of the people she said were werewolves of any kind and they most certainly weren't the murdering type. The other victims' families were not of much help either they just went on about how they couldn't believe anyone could do such a terrible thing. The people that were killed all had one specific thing in common and that was that they were all businessmen that had wronged a multiple of their customers. To try to track down this wolf we found someone who perfectly fit the description, a traveling salesman named Martin that had been caught in a lot of fraud cases. We had been trailing him for a little over 4 hours when we had finally caught sight of the mutt. We had been able to follow it down an alleyway just as it had been about to attack. It caught scent of us quicker than we had thought it would, so Sam and I weren't ready. When it turned around we saw that it was one of the biggest wolves we had ever seen. This dude was almost the size of a house. It automatically leapt towards Sam and caught him off guard and kept him pinned to the ground within a matter of seconds.

"Dean HELP! I can't get loose!" Sam shouted as loud as he could. I immediately sprang into action, that protective instinct I have for my little brother kicking in. I already had my gun in hand so all I had to do was shoot.

"Sammy get down!" I yelled as I shot at the sonofabitch, but it leaped out of the way with Sam in tow, allowing the bullet to just slam into the wall. He was struggling and trying to get ahold of his gun, but by then it had skidded to the other end of the alley. The wolf must've knocked it away when he first grabbed ahold of him

By now I was totally panicked; wolves usually aren't this big of a problem for us. What was the difference with this one! I ran towards him guns a blazin', but the wolf knocked me out of the way like a little ragdoll. "Man this thing is strong" I thought to myself as I soared through the air. My head had connected with the brick wall that was painfully hard and thick with a loud crack and all I saw was stars. I heard Sammy hollering at me but there wasn't much I could really do at that point. And all of a sudden 3 or more wolves that had decided to come out of hiding. We had not been prepared for this to be a pack of wolves. All we thought was that one werewolf went rouge and that we needed to stop it. This wasn't just some random wolf killing people for the heck of it, it was planned. They came towards me and started to chew on me with the razor sharp teeth that they possessed. They just kept going at me and going at me until the one that had Sam pinned let out a really loud howl telling them to back off. They probably thought that I was dead already, and to be honest I wasn't quite sure that they were wrong. The Wolf that had howled seemed to be the alpha of the pack and he knocked Sam out in one hit. I would have yelled and panicked at the fact they hurt my little brother, but I was in pretty bad shape myself. They left me laying in the dark in a pool of my own blood. I could vaguely make out that they dragged Sam's now limp body away with them as they made their way out of the alley inhumanly fast. I tried to move but then everything just went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys, if you haven't guessed, this is my first ever fic and I would really like to know what you think. I hope you're all enjoying it! I should be able to update frequently but it all depends on how my schedule is –Amanda

My head was swimming. I didn't know if I was dead or not and the last thing I remember was getting mauled by a large pack of werewolves. That means I should be dead. But I wasn't. By some miracle, I was still alive. I slowly open my eyes to try to assess my situation. As soon as my eyes are open I see a concerned Castiel watching me.

"Dean are you alright?" he said in a panicked voice. He must've found me in that alley and brought me back here, wherever "here" was.

"Yeah, yeah Cas, I'm fine, but what happened? Where's Sam?" I asked groggily. Then I remembered those filthy mutts had dragged him off while I was lying in a mess of my own blood. Ugh I should've fought through the pain and stopped them from taking him. I cursed softly at myself, I shouldn't have let this happen. But then another thought came to mind… "Cas did you heal me? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure I was near dead in that alley" It was true, those wolves had me turned nearly inside out from what I can recall. And boy did I feel it.

"I found you in that alley just as those wolves were dragging Sam away, and I'm sorry to say this but they still have him. I was unable to track them down; they seem to have a way of blocking me from seeing where they are." Cas paused for a moment. He was probably letting me try to wrap my head around everything that was going on. After a few minutes he finally answered my other question. "And yes I did heal you, because you were almost dead when I found you. Would you rather me have let you die? He said that last part almost shouting. Wow dude he needs to calm down, it was just a question. But yet there was anxiety and worry in his voice when he spoke. The way he was talking made me think he was not telling me something.

"No, of course not Cas thanks for ya know saving my life. I, uh owe you one." I managed to stumble out. Why was he getting so defensive? By now I had hundreds of thoughts swimming through my head. Why did the wolves take Sam? What's allowing them to stay hidden from Cas? And why did they just leave me for dead in the alley? Why didn't they bother to be sure I was dead? I felt like I was going to drown in all of these thoughts until Cas finally pulled me out.

"We need to find a way to get Sam away from the wolf pack." Cas said quickly changing the subject. "It is common for them to be in packs, but since I am unable to get a location on them, I suspect that they may have something else entirely that is working for them." Wow I thought to myself, I never thought of that but it did seem very likely. These wolves were strong. Stronger than anything I have ever seen.

"So what do you suggest we do? Find this sonofabitch and gank it as soon as we can?" I asked hopefully. The sooner we got this over with the better. I couldn't even stand to think about what those assholes were doing to poor Sammy. A nauseous feeling washed over me when I thought of the torturing they could be doing to him.

"We can't just run in there without a plan Dean, remember we have no idea what we are dealing with" Cas told me shaking his head. Ugh why did he always have to be the logical one? But I do have to admit, I like it when he helps Sam and I on cases. Hell, I just like it when he's around. I would hope he feels the same way about things as I do. With all the people I've lost in my life, I just need to be sure that the ones that are still around are always safe. That's why saving Sammy is the most important thing on my mind right now. "I suggest we collect all of our facts first, then devise a plan that should most likely give us the best results." Cas said interrupting my train of thought.

"That sounds good to me" I replied nodding my head. It was the best plan we had. But, if had been up to me I woulda just tracked these assholes down and killed every last one of them. As I was thinking this through an earlier thought resurfaced. "Hey Cas, I've been meaning to ask where are we?" I questioned.

"I moved your belongings from that original motel and brought you to an abandoned warehouse where it was less likely that the wolves would find you, if they ever found out that you weren't dead." Cas said, but there was an uneasiness in his voice that made me shift in my seat uncomfortably. I just knew there was something he wasn't telling me. What really happened in that alley after I blacked out? I'd let it go for now so I wouldn't upset him, but I knew there had to have been huge. A good 10 minutes had gone by before I even managed to give a response to Cas's previous statement.

"Ok so where do we start? Finding out what we're dealing with I mean" I finally asked, breaking the tension. Things generally weren't this awkward between us, he was usually so easy to talk to. Whatever was going on with him must be pretty big.

"Well first off we should try to figure out it is what we're dealing with and that is going to require some research" Cas replied flatly. "I suggest we go find somewhere with wireless internet and start looking to see if anything like this has ever happened before." I just nodded along in agreement. We walked to where I last left the impala parked, (I strictly told Cas I was not letting him transport me there with his angel powers, it always makes me feel like I'll never take a shit again). We drove to a nearby café which, thankfully, had wifi. I ordered a burger and ate it as Cas and I researched every known werewolf sighting. I found one article on a woman who had been attacked by a large group of wolves, as said by a witness and they said there was a strange man that had been following them chanting some sort of spell or prayer that seemed to make the wolves stronger and stronger as time went on. But, the pattern with the killings that went on here were the exact same. They were all businessmen that, quite frankly were assholes. There faults would range from screwing someone over to frauds and even high end scandals like fake products or murder of one of their clients. Other sleazy things were involved too. There were several other reports of the same case dating back 60 years, but all at random times.

"Sounds like some witch is joining up with werewolves giving them bonus powers" I said aloud. Why would a witch be helping werewolves? With the amount of strength these wolves are given it seems like it would be a very powerful one too. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. If this was some sort of super witch, it would be near impossible to free Sam from its clutches.

"That seems to be the most likely answer" Cas replied. I always liked it when he agreed with me. Well anyways at least now we knew what we were dealing with. We just didn't know who this bastard was or why he was doing this. The only thing I knew for sure is that killing it was the only option even if it was going to be very difficult.

I was going through every possible scenario in my head on the drive back to our abandoned warehouse. Cas had been very quiet since our latest discovery, and that was starting to worry me. I had thought he would have been coming up with a way to try to stop this witch bitch and save Sam. I know if Sam's and my roles were reversed he probably would've been the complete opposite of the way he is now. I think it has something to do with that "more profound bound" that he's always saying that he and I have. I still think he's helping my brother mostly for my sake, although he and Sam do get along fairly well.

Now that we knew what we were dealing with we had to figure out what to do to save Sam, we had no idea what this witch was capable of. I highly doubted any of the normal things would bring him down. There were also the wolves that had to be dealt with. Those mutts were most likely the Witch's guard dogs, so we'd have to get through them first. We had been discussing the ways we could have possibly beat this thing when Cas suddenly said,

"It is highly unlikely that you will be able to kill all of them and save Sam in one piece." Wow I thought, thanks for the encouragement. "I suggest you just let me go there once we find it by myself and transport Sam out of there and deal with the others later" Cas said. I scoffed, did he think it'd be that easy? There was also no way in hell I was letting him go without me. Sam was my brother, and he was my responsibility.

"No way man, were in this together" I told him. No way was I letting Cas risk his life to keep me out of danger. If the witch was this powerful it would obviously be able to take an angel down. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything bad ever happened to Cas… I shook the unpleasant thought away quickly. When I pulled out of that thought I noticed Cas giving me a strange look. If looks could kill… ugh something was seriously going on with him.

"Dean, I think it best if you stay out of harm's way for now. I don't know if I'll be able to heal you as easily next time" Cas said, his voice starting to rise. What did he mean by that? How much did it take to heal me last time? Was I really in that bad of shape? I really wish he would tell me what was going on.

"Cas, I'll be fine…" I began to say.

I was cut short by an ear splitting shriek.


End file.
